


失恋阵线联盟

by Lsis



Category: Devil May Cry 5 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 09:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lsis/pseuds/Lsis
Summary: 故事很复杂也很简单：总而言之，他们三个人都失恋了。





	失恋阵线联盟

**Author's Note:**

> × @恶果 点的3D/4N/V恶友梗，结果写出来完全不恶友。  
> ×故事很复杂也很简单：总而言之，他们三个人都失恋了。  
> ×三个人处在完全不一样的平行时空，时间线上不完全走原作向。  
> ×文中有少量3DX4N情节，以及V→5N情节。  
> ×默认V与V哥不算一个人。

Nero起来的时候，V早就已经占领了楼下最舒服的那张沙发，他慵懒地倚靠在上头翻着书，Shadow盘踞了另外半边，脑袋温顺地雌伏在他的腿边，阖着眼。阳光落在他们身上，笼了层轻薄的纱，连他一头黑发都泛着浅浅的金色光芒，看着暖洋洋的。

放在手边矮茶几上的是V最喜欢的黑咖啡，优雅的诗人向来享受宁静的清晨，他比他们两个作息都要规律太多了，这样熟悉的画面Nero说不上来自从V住进来以后他都看到第几回了。

“早。”V没有抬头，只是听见他的脚步声，Nero拐下来时，他又翻过了一页书，说道，“如果你想翻冰箱的话，我恐怕你应该找不到些什么了。但你想喝点什么的话，咖啡壶里是我刚泡的，当然，没有加糖，我们也没有牛奶了。”

“家里还有些什么？”

“有一份委托，我本来想着如果你们两个都起不来，那么我就独自去解决了。”

“委托？”Nero并不太喜欢黑咖啡，尽管V泡咖啡的手法无与伦比，然而那种焦苦的酸涩口感，依旧不能成为他的喜好。而且他不认为一大早空腹喝咖啡是一件好事，他总觉得V一惯苍白的脸色来自于他这些不良的饮食习惯。相比之下，另一个信息听起来更诱人。“Morrison那儿来的吗？”

“不，是Lady。”趴在V脚边的黑色豹子打了个懒洋洋的哈欠，它似乎被他们的对话惊动了，又或者是V伸手指向桌面信封的动作牵动了它，它彻底醒了。

Nero还有点不大习惯这只大猫突然从沙发上跳下来，一下子他们的距离就拉近了。考虑到它根本不是什么温顺可爱的宠物，甚至根本就是只恶魔，他就对使役它们的V充满了敬畏。“她一大早来的，吵醒了我们，结果你们却睡得跟猪似的，如果有敌人，你们估计都要被送到地狱了。”说话的是V另一只豢养的恶魔Griffon，它先前躲在柜子顶上的阴影里，Nero没有立刻发现它，但相比起Shadow，Nero觉得这只小鸡仔倒没那么可怕了，大抵是它太过聒噪的缘故，总会被他或Dante砍飞几根毛。

因为V在这儿，它不可能原地释放出雷击。

“很好笑。”Nero干巴巴地答道，顺势坐上了桌，开始翻看Lady留下来的委托信。

 

V在大半个月前的一个晚上，毫无预兆地出现在他们的眼前。

那时候Nero刚刚和年轻了许多岁的Dante“友好”相处了大半个月，才学会怎么样在争夺最后一块披萨的时候不要试图拔刀将对方砍死或者将家里的任何器具破坏。他们一如既往你来我往地拌嘴，Nero正享受着这种让年轻的Dante吃瘪的快乐，一个男人，无声无息地冒了出来，他出于礼貌地只是靠在门边上，没有打扰他们。但毫无疑问，这着实把两个同样年轻的恶魔猎人吓了一大跳。

他和Dante不约而同地掏出了枪，枪口稳稳地对准了来人的脑袋。

对方从容地合上了手中的书本，投降一般举起双手，另一只手上只有一支银白色的金属手杖，他似乎笑了一下，礼貌而疏离，“无意冒犯，我听说这里雇佣到专家，替我处理一些‘棘手问题’。”

“你是谁？”Dante审慎地打量着眼前的人，他十分瘦弱，身上也没有任何恐怖的气息，可是他却嗅到了恶魔的味道——更准确地来说，这个人有种奇异的特质，就跟他第一次见到Nero一样。仿佛与自己有着千丝万缕的古怪联系。

考虑到他目前的“同居人”来自另一个时空，而且的的确确认识自己，他不得不怀疑，这种事情，有了一次，难免就会接踵而来。就如同麻烦一般。

“我们认识？”

“可以这么说。”那人放下了双手，收起了书本，他并不依靠手杖走路，但佝偻的身躯看起来的确有点太过弱不禁风地瘦削。他仅仅上前了两步，没有真正走进他们的警戒圈，好像他很清楚什么叫做“安全距离”。“我没料到会见到这样的画面。原谅我不合时宜的登场，不过我猜我不是‘第一个’。”

“你到底是谁？“这回再问的就是Nero了，“救世主”事件过去后，他比以前长进了一些，但终归不是什么有耐心的人。

“你们可以叫我V。”

“这听起来不像是一个真名。”Nero拧着眉头嘀咕了一句。

“却是我仅有的名字。”自称“V”的神秘男子没有回避Nero戒备怀疑的态度，他十分优雅地向他点头致意，“也是未来你们会很熟悉的名字。”

“所以，‘时空事件’，再一次？我猜。”Dante耸耸肩，指着Nero说道，“半个月前，这家伙也说未来我欠了他一次，因此找我帮他揪出背后造成这一切的‘元凶’。以防万一，确认一下，未来我们关系应该没有欠来欠去吧？”

V只是露出了个意义不明的微笑，回避了这个话题，他说道，“或许我们要找的，是同一样的东西。”

“你知道阎魔刀？”

“一个委托，一个恶魔，一件丢失的重要物品，BALABALA，我猜我们都不用重复一遍了？”

“那么，看来我们三个‘同病相怜’了。”V支着手杖，歪着头，露出了一个有点新奇，又有点玩味的神情。“有趣。”

 

尽管说着“同病相怜”，Dante和Nero都没有那么快地相信他的说法。

相比起Nero，Dante对V更排斥，按照他的解释是，“没有什么原因，我就是天生跟某些人不对盘，他给我一种不舒服的感觉，有点像我以前认识的一个人。”

Nero好奇再追问，Dante却不愿多说了，只推脱道，“他像‘麻烦’本身，懂吗，孩子？”

然后他们陷入了关于“孩子”的争论，针锋相对，互不相让，等Nero再想起V，都是第二天睡醒之后的事了。和Dante不同，V给他一种天生的亲近感，他很难说明这种感觉，明知道危险，他却直觉对方没有欺骗他们。然而，事务所的房子属于Dante，这件事上Nero没有多少置喙的余地。

直到他早上准备出门活动活动筋骨，发现V靠坐在柱子阴影下的台阶上睡着了，Nero忽然有了种强烈地，不忍心的感觉。他二话不说，扭头回到屋里，与Dante展开了新的一轮辩论，并且在最后成功以“如果他真的是麻烦的根源我们就近监视他的一举一动总比放任他到外面兴风作浪要好吧”的蹩脚理由说服了Dante。

于是，“Devil May Cry”又多了一位住客。

相当长的一段时间里——更具体的时间应当在一周左右，Dante都仿佛确信V靠近他们别有目的，直到一次恶魔猎人事务所的委托任务里，他与Nero一时大意身陷重围，V骤然现身，召唤出三个使魔帮助他们杀出重围，事后Dante摸不准自己是更戒备对方一些，亦或是终于稍微能够信任对方一些。

而对于所有这一切，V像一无所觉。

又或者说，V毫不在意，他比Nero更游离于这个世界之外，很偶尔的一次聊天里，他对Nero说，“你很像一个我认识的人，但你并不是他。”

“呃，谢谢？”

“我很想他。”

Nero不确定这种目光里承载的感情是不是和他曾经跟Dante聊起Kyrie一样的，因为他实在不确定V是不是在认识他们才一个礼拜左右——也许他们“未来”很熟——就同他出了个柜。这个对话有点太过于诡异，他都不由得埋怨起Dante不合时宜地“失踪”。

他明明跟他共同承担了半个月的水电费，而关键时刻他没有“苦难”同担，他再一次确信只要给他找回来阎魔刀，他立马就要跟Dante拆伙。

然而，这种时候脑海里幻想着如何“抛弃”Dante并不能有助于和V的对话的任何进展。

Nero斟酌着语言，十分尴尬地说道，“我很遗憾？”

V大概一眼看穿了他的想法，他轻声地笑了一下，有点被逗乐了，“我们之间的关系并不是你想象的那样，Nero，这……很复杂。”

“我其实什么都没想。”Nero倔强地耸耸肩，故作轻松地说道，“或许有一点点想法。毕竟有个让你想要不顾一切回去他身边的家伙，也挺好的。”

“‘在没有人迹的道路上，那苍白的幻影在流浪①。’”V忽然念出了书本中的诗句，让他的态度越发晦涩难懂，Nero疑惑地看着V，听他说道，“我要尽快回去，以免他找来。”

那是第一次，Nero忽然意识到，V并不在意这个时空发生的一切，他所有的思想都牵连在他们无法触及的“那个未来”。

 

=

 

Lady的委托并不算什么难事，即便她一个人也能够轻而易举地解决，然而她留下的地点似乎有着他们最近一直以来追查的那只恶魔的线索，加上她手头上还有另外一个调查任务，分身乏术的她决定将这项报酬不多但也颇为轻松的委托交给了他们。

Nero没有上楼叫醒Dante，罕见的是V决定跟着他出门。

作为他们的委托人，V为数不多能够让Dante比较接受的只有他来钱的方式不少，尽管他们都没有打算过问这件事，每隔一段时间V总会离开那么一阵子，回来的时候总会富裕他们的小金库，他的到来改善了整个事务所的生活，最显著的提高是他们竟然连咖啡壶都有了。

但委托的事情，V大多的时候并不过问，他脆弱的小身板在Dante的挑剔里，甚至连同伴刀剑扫过的风压都承受不了，“你看看他，大部分恶魔的怒吼都能折断那纤细的骨头”，他总会这么说。直至他们被这样一个看起来孱弱的、病恹恹的人从恶魔堆里拯救出来，Dante仍时不时地流露出他保留的偏见。

Nero觉得这种根深蒂固的嫌弃里，远不止表面上的那么简单。

显然V比他更了解这点，他主动避让了Dante接下来的委托任务，倒是更愿意和Nero出门。只是他也不常出手，Nero看见他每次拄着手杖慢腾腾地跟在后面，不耐烦里不免掺杂点忧心忡忡，使魔的使用看起来并非全无消耗，V每一趟出门回来，肉眼可见地比先前要更疲倦了。

然而，这个神秘男子不想多谈的事情，垂落的眉梢眼角都透露一种无言的拒绝。

Nero不会多问，他们早晚分道扬镳，即便再次结识，那也是遥远的未来。他没有必要过多地干涉到别人的人生里头，V如此，Dante更应该如此。

 

“你今天火气不小，愿意说说吗？”

V跟着他，为数不多的贡献只有Griffon罩面之际给予的雷击支援，Shadow谨慎地跟在V的身边，没有擅自冲进属于Nero的战圈。绯红女皇砍在表皮焦臭发黑的恶魔身上，血肉骨骼碎裂的声音比往日要沉重许多，他在战斗中暴露了过多的愤怒，而V敏锐地捕捉到了。

Nero却什么都不想说。

他烦躁地迈过眼前的一地的尸骸，绷紧着脸，抿着唇，靴子踩得地面砰砰作响。他加快脚步要拉开与V的距离，气急败坏中都忘记了对方借着Shadow附着在脚上，轻轻松松就能追赶上他。

他们并肩走了一段路，他才彻底放弃单方面的别扭，猛地回头，V适时地刹住了脚步，两个人依然靠得很近，他冒火的目光充满了压迫感，然而对方始终从容以对。这种一拳砸在棉花上的感觉叫Nero挫败，他沉默了片刻，愣是憋出来一句，“我没事。”

他知道，V不会过问的，即便他清楚这一切都很Dante有关。

但旁观者从不涉及。这或许才是他还能够让V跟在身边的原因。

果然，V没有继续问，他指着旁边一块看起来挺干净的石头，转开了这个话题，“介意我在这儿休息一下吗？”

Nero不急着回去，他这会儿有点儿不太想见到Dante，和V相处要来得更容易一些。因此他没有反对，选择了对面另一块看起来还平整的，随意靠坐了上去，低着头。他看见Shadow趴在了V的脚边，黑豹的尾巴曲卷起来，扫过那人的脚趾尖。

他想，没准找上Dante一开始就彻头彻尾的错误，又或者从他们关系变得更复杂的那一晚开始，后面发生的都没有办法挽回了。

V从不问他和Dante到底什么关系。即便事务所的隔音效果完全没有好到隔绝对门的房间里会泄露肉体撞击交缠的声音、粗重的喘息、压抑的呻吟以及沙哑的粗言秽语。但他们的同居人显然可以在第二天见到他们的时候装作昨天晚上什么事情都没有发生，并神色自如地跟他们打招呼。

最初Nero的确有点尴尬。

这种尴尬延伸出来的是他从某天清晨开始就试图回避的问题——他和Dante之间到底算什么？

 

当时V还没有来，他和Dante勉强相处了两个礼拜，对彼此总算有了些许了解。

起码Dante不再警惕地防备着他，而Nero也逐渐接受了眼前这一个人的确和他时空里认知的那一个相去甚远。他年轻，却没有那么活力四射，但他和Nero的对话里的针锋相对，又让人觉得他没有那么死气沉沉。他只是对许多事情提不起劲，又不像他的未来那样太过无所谓。

他心里藏着事，可Nero没有窥探的打算。

那一天晚上下着雨，Dante从外面回来，浑身湿漉漉，头发耷拉着，服帖在脸上，连眼睛都档了大半。当时他嘴里叼着块披萨，试图友善地问一句对方要不要，Dante却没有搭理他，人直接上了楼，听到一声闷响，Nero才意识到真正有点不太对劲。他犹豫了一阵，印象里没有见过男人这样失魂落魄的模样，在他的时空里，Dante就是租金都交不起了，跌坐残垣断壁的灰尘堆里，都散发着不可一世的意气风发，“嘿，小子。”——他跟他打招呼时，眼里都带着欠揍的坏笑。

随心所欲、洒脱不羁，Nero很怀疑这世上到底有没有能够动摇这男人的东西。

他不该是这副模样的。Nero咬咬牙，放下手里的披萨决定上楼去看看。

那没准是他最烂的一个决定。

Dante的房门没上锁，也没有开灯，Nero进去以后，黑暗中的房间里一时半会儿没有看到Dante在哪儿，他以为男人被埋在了床上隆起的那床被子底下，结果背后突如其来靠近的气息令他寒毛顿起，一只完全不似人类的爪子捏住了他手臂之际，他才意识到Dante隐没在房间的阴影深处，悄无声息的。

Nero被吓了一大跳，他并非没有见过Dante的恶魔形态，不管是在他时空的那一个，亦或是年轻的这一个。但冰冷粗粝的鳞片滑过肌肤仍有一种难以忍耐的异样感，尤其身后的人贴得太近了，湿热的呼吸几乎附着在皮肤上，Nero脊椎蹿起了危险的颤栗，他没好气地要甩开手，倒退一步，“你发什么神经？”

Dante没有得到回答，他再一次抓住了Nero的手，将他拖拽了回来。

这时候Nero抬眼，黑暗中恶魔的双眼犹如点燃的地狱之火，亮得吓人，他被Dante盯着，感觉却不像被一个人注目，更像是掠食者盯着他的食物，目光危险而刺激。这显然不是他熟悉的那一个Dante，无论哪一个都不是。

Nero开始后悔自己这段时间有点太过安逸了，他竟然遗忘了上哪儿都该带上他的绯红女皇和湛蓝玫瑰，然而，此时此刻他的枪躺在他的房子里，他的大剑被他搁在楼下的办公桌旁。他不知道单单依靠着失去了阎魔刀的右臂，是不是能够敌得过眼前的恶魔。

Dante的确没有给他太多反抗的机会，从将他砸上床的瞬间，Nero尚未意识到真正的危险。他以为Dante的人性面已经彻底被恶魔的本能占据了，他渴望战斗、渴望鲜血、渴望一切被“人”所压抑束缚的杀戮的欲望。

理所当然的，无论如何，Nero总会阻止他的堕落。

那毕竟是Dante，他都不明白为什么他心里头会有强烈的不适感，仅仅因为他不允许这样子的事情发生。

直到他们的战斗弄塌了Dante摇摇欲坠的床铺，连带着房子的墙壁柱子都岌岌可危，Nero不可能真正搞到他们两个人都无家可归，他的犹豫让恶魔有机可乘，男人撕扯开他的衣服，用唇舌和利齿剖开他寸寸肌肤，这才使Nero意识到，事情正往一个彻底脱轨的狂乱方向发展。

他痛骂Dante，这没有任何作用。他奋力反抗，被更粗暴地压制。

他感觉到自己喉咙都被咬破了皮肉，鲜血渗出来，铁锈的腥气仿佛能够让将他摁在地板上的男人尤为兴奋，他的利爪在Nero的手臂上、身体上、双腿上都刻上了抓痕。伤愈得太慢，Nero甚至出现了脱水的晕眩感，浑身上下都痛，他怀疑自己骨头都被折断了几根。先前束手束脚的战斗消耗他太多的体力，魔人的力量远远超乎他的想象，Nero心神恍惚地想着如果此时此刻他还有阎魔刀在手，他一定捅穿眼前人的心脏。

事实却是他无能为力地被钉穿在地板上，滚烫的肉刃无情地贯穿了他身体。

他连嘶吼的力气都没有。

闭上眼的瞬间，他发现自己想的居然不是他一定要杀死Dante，在这个男人清醒以后——而是，老子他妈的就当被狗咬了。

这时候他都没有意识到他的心软，也不可能意识到这样的心软意味着什么。

往后，他们有了更多不可描述的晚上。

Dante和他都是清醒的，但谁都没有表示过任何一次将是最后一次。

他们默契地没有提及开始的那个晚上，第二天Nero在一片狼藉中醒来，Dante恢复了神志，他似乎不知道该说什么，Nero庆幸他什么都没有说。他企图不让自己踉跄着离开这个房间，始终挺直了他的伎俩，往后他有两天里完全没有跟Dante说话，他们甚至不会共处一室。

第三天晚上，他回来迟了，Dante给了他留下一片暖黄的灯光，还有温热的饭菜。下面压了张纸，上头潦草地写着，“保守分子，没必要和身体过不去，你得吃点东西才有力气跟我继续怄气”。Nero知道，这就是和解的信号。

再一次，大概是并肩作战以后的肾上腺素导致的情迷意乱。Nero告诉自己，这没什么，解决生理需要——天知道他从什么时候开始有了这样的生理需要。但他总会被Dante影响，哪怕他们会在事后平静地谈论着Dante浪荡生活和Nero唯一的女神Kyrie。

Nero始终相信他仍爱着Kyrie，他仍希望和她一起生活，仍希望回到他的时空，而不是对着Dante。这些狗屎一样乱七八糟的东西，终究伴随他离去被彻底丢进回忆的垃圾桶里，不会再被任何人翻出来。

最近却越来越不确信了。

他甚至会因为Dante告诉他，“你回去了就全部都结束”这种理所当然的事而感到气愤。那种被遗弃的感觉，再一次虏获了他，而他分明清楚，Dante所说的，本该是他无比确信的事实。

 

“我想回去。”太过安静了，Nero终于忍不住开口，“Lady情报准确的话，没准我们能找到线索。”

“‘乘着那如饥似渴的风儿，我的幽灵跟随着你。他追踪你留在雪地上的足迹，你走到哪里他跟到哪里，穿过冬日的冰雹和雨，什么时候你才回去’②。”V合上手中的书，抬头望向他，目光一如既往隐含着透不出情绪的神秘，只有他微笑的时候，忧郁才会从他眉间散开。然而Nero从不怀疑他是个性格阴沉的人，不过常怀心事罢了。“显然这是我们的共同愿望。”

“但我来这儿已经快两个月了，什么都找不到。”Nero烦躁地抓了抓头发，毛毛躁躁的银发已经有些过长了，被他这么一爪子弄得发尾乱翘，看起来乱糟糟的。“我以为这不会比‘救世主’难搞。”

“它可以穿梭在任意时空，Nero，没准我们要找的东西不在这里。”

“但我要回去，Kyrie一定担心坏了。还有——”Nero张了张嘴，没有再发声，他猜Dante也会留意他的动向，男人时不时会在他的任务中插足一脚，却假装自己只是路过。他消失在Fortuna，任何一个熟悉的地方都没有他的影踪，男人或许也会来找他。

只是他不能够肯定。因为Dante看起来，就没有那么在意。

“你呢？”他生硬地转换个话题，问起了V，“你说过，如果你回不去了，他也会找来。你……不愿意他担心？”Nero发誓，他没有想要八卦些什么，关于V的一切，他的好奇仅止于上一个对话，然而为了回避他险些透露出来的关于他那个时空的Dante和他的故事，他找了个相当糟糕的起头方式。

V没有立刻回答，他若有所思地盯着Nero，眼神流露出几分玩味的笑意。

“算了，这不是个好问题，你忘了吧。”

“问题的好坏应该在于它是否能够得到相应的答案。”V把玩着手中的手杖，笑着说道，“出于礼貌和关心，我想他会的。‘可尽管那海水平静而温暖，我却不能够到达彼岸’③。Nero，现实里没有那么多好故事必然会有一个幸福圆满的结局，它没准就是个失意伤心的故事。”

“我、我……抱歉。”Nero摸了摸鼻子，不自在地转开了视线，他一再地将事情搞砸，仿佛所有的事情。

“永远不必。”V站起来，银色的手杖支撑着他的体面与优雅，他宛如老派的绅士向他偏过头致意，“我只希望这个故事不会让你的心情变得更糟。”

“V……”

“走吧，我们耽搁太多时间了。”

**Author's Note:**

> ①：选自威廉·布莱克的《天真与经验之歌》，杨苡译版。  
> ②③：选自威廉·布莱克的《威廉·布莱克诗集》中《手稿诗选》，张炽恒译版。
> 
> 果给我安利了七年，万万没有想到鬼泣5终于让我入坑，V真的是个十分有趣的角色。最初想象的故事也是跟他有关的，然后果突然说她想看3D、4N和V的恶友组梗，我想了下，好像可以写。  
> 尽管一开始只是三个年轻的恶魔猎人为了交水电房租而共同生活这样奇妙的梗，结果加入了复杂和微妙的感情戏份之后就成了现在这个样子。  
> 可以说是V的那个故事的前传。后续大概要这篇写完之后才会继续。  
> 对威廉·布莱克实在不算数，为了V紧急补课。引用的诗句和实际上诗句本身表达的意思有点不太一样，请结合上下文自行感受语境。  
> 我不知道明天能不能完结，如果不行，估计就要等我成都回来之后了。


End file.
